projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
People's Action Party
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'People's Action Party' 人民行動党 Jinmin-Kōdōtō ' |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"| |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Leader | width="50%" align="left"|Renzo Mitaka |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Deputy Leader | width="50%" align="left"|Jamie Sanchez |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Founded | width="50%" align="left"|25 February 1993 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Ideology | width="50%" align="left"|Social liberalism Civic nationalism Pro-multiculturalism |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Political position | width="50%" align="left"|Centre-left |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Colour | width="50%" align="left"| }| } | }} Blue |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Slogan | width="50%" align="left"|"進歩的な金島へ" ''Towards a Progressive Kanashima |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |} The People's Action Party (PAP, Japanese: 人民行動党 Jinmin-Kōdōtō, colloquially known as 行動党 Kōdōtō "Action Party") is a centre-left liberal political party in Kanashima. It is currently the Official Opposition in the Parliament of Kanashima, having previously served as the government from 2012 to 2015. The PAP was formed in 1993 as a successor to the Democratic Party, which was formed in 1955. Election results ImageSize = width:470 height:240 PlotArea = width:370 height:160 left:30 bottom:60 AlignBars = justify DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:60 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:5 start:0 PlotData= bar:% color:blue width:18 mark:(line,white) align:center fontsize:S bar:1995 from:start till:8.14 text:8.14 bar:1998 from:start till:16.95 text:16.95 bar:2001 from:start till:14.22 text:14.22 bar:2003 from:start till:26.37 text:26.37 bar:2006 from:start till:35.19 text:35.19 bar:2009 from:start till:41.77 text:41.77 bar:2012 from:start till:52.18 text:52.18 bar:2014 from:start till:46.49 text:46.49 bar:2015 from:start till:21.89 text:21.89 bar:2018 from:start till:34.08 text:34.08 }}| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | | 8.14% | 3rd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Kazumi Nagatsuka |- | 1998 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 5 | | 16.95% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Kazumi Nagatsuka |- | 2001 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | | 14.22% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Moriko Doi |- | 2003 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 6 | | 26.37% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Joe Murata |- | 2006 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 4 | | 35.19% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Raidon Tanikawa |- | 2009 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 18 | | 41.77% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Rin Aoyama |- | 2012 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 17 | | 52.18% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Majority | Rin Aoyama |- | 2014 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 9 | | 46.49% | 1st | style="background-color: lavender" |Minority | Satoshi Kojima |- | 2015 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 30 | | 21.89% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Satoshi Kojima |- | 2018 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 14 | | 34.02% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Renzo Mitaka |}